


when the wind blows the water white and black

by seraphcelene



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants 2 - Fandom, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Mermaid-ish, Origin Story, Sea Witch - Freeform, Siren, Uma's Father, Who is Uma's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphcelene/pseuds/seraphcelene
Summary: This is really all a terrible mistake. Disney's Descendants 2 was on in the background. I wasn't even really looking at it, but Uma was pretty hard to miss. That got me thinking about how none of the junior villains have more than one parent. So ... how does a sea witch spawn? It's definitely not asexual. Set during The Little Mermaid, somewhere between Ursula's transformation and her fateful walk along the beach.





	when the wind blows the water white and black

**Author's Note:**

> Descendants 2 and The Little Mermaid belong to Disney, Hans Christian Anderson, and other people who are not me. I'm only taking them out for a little exercise.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold 

Ursula took him from the shore. 

Listing, a bottle in his hand, punch-drunk, he staggered on the sand. He was handsome and tall, ebon skin and eyes restless as the tide. Ursula lounged among an outcropping of rocks, and smiled when she saw him. A man without a home, his shuffling footsteps displaced sand and took him exactly nowhere.

He turned his face, longing reflected up to the silver-coin moon hanging high in the sky, and hummed to himself some half-hearted, off key melody that she did not recognize. She winced at the warbling, unsteady sound, but creeped closer despite it. Her bespelled body, half-new and still changing wanted him, as if the lust of the mermaid whose body she had stolen still infected the form.

Ursula stroked the shell hanging around her neck and, testing the spell, opened her mouth and listened with delight as Ariel's voice spiraled high, pure and true, from her throat. The man stiffened. Enchanted by the weaving melody, he altered his wavering course and stepped into the surf, water rushing up over his legs. Ursula slithered from the rocks to meet him, her newly thinned waist pinched in sharply then flowed back out over her familiar, tentacled bottom half. Her hair flowed dark and curling over her shoulders, the bedraggled tips wet against her back. Ursula sang until the man dropped to his knees, folded up in the shape of heartbreak. 

The man called her Mariah as she scooped him up, and smoothed the salt water from his sharp, angled cheekbones -- ocean or tears was irrelevant. He was confused and exhausted where he lay in the coil of her arms and tentacles. She leaned close and smiled, then frowned as he flinched back. Fear chased across his face, warring with awe and bliss. The spell was still sensitive to exaggerated movement and her flexible mouth was wider than a human woman's. Her voice, Ariel's voice, coiled high and sweet, and as Ursula sang the spell coalesced around her. Her body shifted as her tentacles fused and became legs. The inky black of her body slipped away like a selkie shedding its coat, the discarded husk drying and collapsing into the sand.

Ursula sang until his rum-addled eyes flashed with blue fire. Then she leaned in and kissed him. The spell held as she straddled his hips and caught him between her new, human legs. The man reached up, his hand tracing the soft, full curve of her cheek, down the elegant length of her neck to where a seashell hung from a length of weathered leather and glowed with iridescence in the moonlight.

Urusla laughed and fucked him in the sand, her voice sweet and high and breaking with her orgasm.

In the distance, high up on the beach, the light and noise from the tavern rose and fell as the door swung open and closed again. A figure stood at the threshold and called out, his voice swept away by the roar of the restless sea.

Slowly, the spell began to unravel and the man groaned as she allowed her legs to split and divide and fall apart. Ursula stroked the shell around her neck, mostly content with the spell. She would need to add more of the lotus flower and, maybe, the bark from an oak. The spell would have to last. A smile curved across her mouth, as she looked down at the man beneath her. Blood was always the best way to bind a spell. Urusla hummed softly as her tentacles tightened, and Ariel's stolen voice tangled low and haunting with the music of the tide as she dragged her lover behind her, a sacrifice, into the sea.


End file.
